The Witch of Kirigakure
by Carvainianwitch101
Summary: Tsukiko is a witch. Follow her on a journey from the day she received her powers, the day she joined the Akatsuki, and the day she fell in love, Kisame x OC Witchcraft. Insane Madara! But Funny one, May have small hints of Sakura bashing and possible Yaoi
1. Preface

An: Trying to break free of Demon theme of mine. Deciding to make pairing for one of my favorite characters next to Madara. Also I was violently threatened by *COUGH*Jessica-chan*COUGH* looks at glaring friend holding pitch fork and gulps loudly. Anyways...

Warnings WITCHCRAFT, Lemons, languge, possible violence.

Pairing Kisami x OC (He never gets any love)

**Mother of Darkness **

**Mother of Light**

**Earth beneath us **

**Souls in flight **

**Songs of Love and Love of Life**

**Guide us to our heart.**

An old decrepit woman hobbled slowly on a wooden cane through the forest allowing her voice to be carried by the trees and winds. She wore a plain black cloak with her hood drawn up upon her head and as she sang her wise black eyes scanned ahead of her the snow covered path as though searching for something, or someone. In her left hand was a parcel wrapped in brown paper and she held onto it as though it was her life supply

Suddenly the voice of a child sounded causing the old woman to pause in her song and listen intently. She recognized the voice as that of a little girl who probably was not but eight or nine years old. The woman smiled softly and continued her song knowing full well that the child was getting closer to her. She was waiting for it.

The woman watched as a girl with long dark blue hair and amber eyes, wearing a black training kimono and dark blue ninja sandals ran happily across the forest path, pausing however when she spotted the woman. Her head was cocked to the side as she stared curiously at the unfamiliar elder. Smiling to her self the elder of the two slowly began to hobble towards the eight year old, who just stood there watching with out even a trace of fear. Holding out the brown parcel the woman allowed her hood to fall from her head revealing the face of a hag, but still the girl did not move or even blink.

The girls eyes moved from the woman to the parcel and gently placed her hand on it as if to take it from the woman, but before she could the woman spoke. Her voice cackling, "what is your name child?"

"Namikawa Tsukiko," The girl replied without the slightest hesitation.

"Namikawa Tsukiko," the woman said as though testing it on her tounge, before looking Tsukiko dead in the eye, "I Hiturashi Minami the Grey Witch, will you my power."

After those words where spoken it was like a thunderbolt had hit the eight year old. Tsukiko's eyes began to glow and her eyes opened up in a silent scream as she felt foreign energy rush through her veins. Minami was no different besides the fact that instead of gaining energy, she had the pleasure of it being drained from her body. As the last of the energy rested within Tsukiko and both Minami and hers eyes returned to normal a small smile passed on Minami's lips as once again she looked at the girl.

"Forgive me...my little Mago." With that the old woman collapsed to the cold snow covered ground. Her eyes staring endlessly into the darkness of the forest. Tsukiko didn't know what to do as she watched the womans body crumble to ash and disappear with the wind. She looked down to the parcel that the old woman had given her. The paper must have been destroyed when the woman had sent that strange electricity into her, for in her hand was a large book thats front cover had a large silver pentagram in the middle with the words "Book of Shadows" written above and below it. The book was well over three inches thick and had to have been at least 12 inches long. Running her fingers over the edge of the star she then opened the book to the first page. It read:

**Bide the wiccan law ye must**

**in perfect love and perfect trust **

**eight words the Wiccan rede fullfil**

**If ye harm none do what ye will**

**What comes forth comes back to thee **

**so ever mind the law of three **

**Follow this with mind and heart,**

**Merry ye meet and Merry ye part.***

Below this was a note scribbled in beautiful script**  
><strong>

**_*If ye are protecting the ones ye love then the law of three will not harm thee."_**

Tsukiko stared for a few minutes at the script and was about to reread the strange poem when a voice called her!

"Tsukiko-chan! there you are!" a man with green hair and purple eyes said as he landed next to the eight year old. "You wandered off during the survival exercise. The man wore a stander-ed Kirigakure head band and chunin uniform.

"Gomensai Kasuke-sensei," Tsukiko said bowing to her academy sensei. She looked at where the old woman had been lying and bowed to her, "Goodbye Obaa-sama." she said before she turned to her awaiting sensei. However as soon as she took a step a spell of dizziness hit her and she went out like a light.

Catching her easily Kasuke gave a confused look. She had only been gone for a second. What could have happened in that time span. Shrugging it of he looked down at her only to see that she was carrying a strange book. Shrugging it off he picked the girl up and disappeared in a whirl of snow.

Ok the preface is done! It's a little confusing but I'm basing it off of how in the legend where witches would kidnap young woman (ocasionally men) and train them in their secrets.

So next chapter title: A Shinobi past but a witches future.


	2. A past shinobi, but a future witch

Chapter 1

It was a nice, calm peaceful morning in the Namikawa house hold. What a horrible, horrible lie. Beep, beep, beep beep ZAP BOOM!

Amber eyes peaked out from under her covers and glared at the now destroyed alarm clock that literally had smoke rising from it's burnt ashes. How she hated those burnt ashes at the moment. She was having such a nice dream too. Rolling over onto her side she was about to fall back into a nice peaceful sleep when her mothers voice called up to her. "Tsuki get up or you'll be late for orientation!" That got her up. Today was the orientation for the newly graduated shinobi.

Running into her closet she stripped herself of her pj's and dressed in a light purple kimono dress that reached her thighs accompanied by a silver and black obi. On the back was a five pointed star in the middle of a circle. She wrapped her legs in white bandages along with her forearms. She took a brush and quickly brushed through her dark blue hair before putting it up in a high pony tail only keeping her hime styled bangs to hang loose in her face. She smiled at her reflection in the mirror deciding that she was about as nice looking as she was going to get. Taking her navy blue Hitai-ate she tied it around her neck.

Turning she headed out of her room and down the stairs. Entering the kitchen she found her mother setting the table for breakfast and her father sharpening his sword. For a moment she watched as the blade was rubbed smoothly against the sharpener. She couldn't wait to have the chance to use that blade. It's beautiful double reverse blade handle that allows you to chose whether to kill the victim or let them live. A truly beautiful blade.

Removing her eyes from the sword she placed her bag by the door and sat at the table. "Ohayou Oka-San, Oto-San."

"Good Morning Tsuki," her mother said her eyes lighting up at the sight of her only daughter. "Hurry up and eat or you'll be late. Oh and Tsuki-chan could you come home for lunch?"

"Hai!" she cheered piling a plate of food before gobbling it all up.

Tsukiko's POV

Once finished I kissed my parents goodbye before bolting out the door and running right into someone and falling right on my butt. "itai." I whispered. Suddenly I found a large blue hand in front of my face.

"Always falling down huh Tsuki-chan?" I heard a familiar voice say from above me. Shooting up from the ground I felt like I couldn't speak and that my voice had been ripped from me. There before me stood Kisame Hoshigaki a member of the Cypher Division and my all time secret crush. I opened my mouth to speak but all I got was a pat on the head as he passed. Turning as he left I couldn't help but reach out and grab his sleeve. He paused and looked back at me for a second.

Blushing I said, "I-I um just became a genin, Kisame-sempai, before you know it I may catch up to you." My blush was so deep I'm sure I was a tomato. Lowering my eyes to the ground I was surprised when I felt a hand atop my head. Hearing a soft chuckle I looked up.

"I'm sure you'll catch up eventually, besides didn't you graduate third in your class?" he asked. I simply nodded. "By the way, speaking of class doesn't the orientation start, like right now?"

My eyes bulged. I had forgotten all about the orientation! Going through a few hand signs I cried, "Bye Kisame!" before teleporting straight to the academy.

Kisame's POV

I smirked as I watched her teleport. I didn't even know she knew how to teleport! When I was still in the Academy which was about five years ago, we still had the whole kill your class mates thing, however they took that out when some kid named Zabuza murdered everyone. Hm I wonder what would happen if I fought that guy. Heh, it'd be a blood bath.

Smirking I walked down the streets, thoughts of fighting and a certain blue haired genin circling in my head.

Tsukiko's P.O.V.

"Team 4, Ikari Hanasuki, Kenji Nakamura, Seiko Humikage." Kasuke-sensei said reading from the list. I had poofed into the class room just as sensei had begun reading from the list. I had caught a bit of attention but brushed it off and kept a straight face all the while taking my seat.

"Team 9" 'Wait how did I miss the other teams?' "Yamamoto Saiyuri, 'the moron who seems to hate me' Hediki Keita, (The ass whose absolutely obsessed with me) and Namikawa Tsukiko (Aw fuck that's me)"

Suddenly Saiyuri stood up and made a huge scene on how she and Keita would be enough in a group with out me, and began yelling about how I would slow her down. I just rolled my eyes and kept silent. No reason to humiliate my self when the teacher was about to shut Saiyuri down for me.

"The reason why you three are grouped together is quite simple Saiyuri." Kasuke sensei began. "You scored highest on long ranged attacks, with kunai and various throwing weapons, but you lack intelligences. Keita is the most intelligent and he is quite adept to Genjutsu, and Tsukiko is the best at close range as well as Ninjutsu. It's only natural to pair you three up. "

She was about to protest once again, but her voice died in her throat and she just sat back down. Sighing I waited for Kasuke Sensei to finish reading the list before we were dismissed for lunch.

888

Sitting in a remote tea shop in the village I slowly took bites of dango all the while watching dust pick up from the road. It was quiet. Really Quiet.

"Mind if I join you?" a voice said. Looking up I blushed as I saw Kisame. Nodding my head I watched as he took a seat in front of me. "Who'd you get?"

"Yamamoto Saiyuri, Hedeki Keita, and our jounin sensei is Tsuchinomi Mamoru," I said putting my head down all the while munching on a Dango stick. I heard Kisame chuckle. Looking up I raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Your going to enjoy your team leader." he said chuckling, I wanted to question what he meant but decided against it. Sighing I pushed myself up and stood from my seat.

"Sorry Kisame-Sempai but my mom said she wanted me home after I finished Lunch. Something about a graduation present." I said quietly, I'll see you later okay?"

He nodded and stood as well, "That's all right I better get back to my team. I'll see you later okay?"

"Kay! See you Kisame!" With that I did a few hand signs and teleported home.

(At Home...)

As I appeared in the Kitchen I noticed something strange. The house was dark. The only light was that pouring in from the windows. Grabbing a Kunai from the pouch on my leg I slowly crept through the house searching for my mom. Clearing the first floor I slowly began moving upstairs. My parents room was empty but when I came to my room, I noticed that not only was light pouring out from under neath the door but the fact that the door itself was shut let me know someone was in there. Moving to be on the other side of the door I slowly opened the door and was about to attack the target but quickly stopped at seeing it was my mother. Lowering my guard I stepped into the room.

"Oh Tsuki you should never lower your guard." my mother said sweetly, "Especially in the presence of another witch."

Suddenly my mom spun around and this strange electricity shot from her hands and pinned me to a wall. I tried to move but found that my limbs where bound by some invisible force. I was about to scream but her hand quickly covered my mouth. My eyes where wide with fear as a cruel smirk spread across her lips. "Twelve years. Twelve years I've waited for this. For your powers to be obtainable. Tell me Tsuki-chan do you remember this book." With that she held up an old looking book with the words "Book Of Shadows written on it. I recognized it from somewhere. "Do you remember that old woman in the forest who gave you this book?"

For a second I was confused before it suddenly hit me, "Oba-sama." I whispered through my mothers hands. Her smirk only grew.

"Yes Tsuki-chan your grandmother, my mother!" I couldn't believe what she was saying, "She gave you something didn't she? She gave you her powers! Didn't she!" With that I was slapped hard across the face and was sent flying to the other side of the room. "I want them Tsuki-chan. They should have been mine from the beginning."

Tears began to stream down my face and I climbed to my feet. My mother opened the book and slowly began flipping through the pages until coming to a stop and reading a bit. "So that's how you do it. " she spoke her eyes flickering to me. She began to walk towards me, and I needed a plan. Behind her was the only window and running for the door wasn't an option. I could try teleporting but I'd need to be able to make hand signs. that and I have get that book while I'm at it.

Slowing backing away I felt my back hit the wall and was just about to do the hand signs when my mother predicted the moves. and shot the electricity at me once again. Only this time I saw it coming and jumped out of the way. Reaching into my kunai pouch I threw three shuriken at her but just as they were going to hit her she brought up her hand and they stopped almost instantly. 'Yeah that wasn't the best idea.' Putting chakra into my feet I jumped up just as the shuriken where sent back at me.

"You think some pathetic shinobi tricks are enough to save yourself?" My mother shouted at me. "I'm a fully mastered witch! You barely even register you are a witch!"

Moving once again I dove under my desk and flipped it over to block the next shot of electricity. However this electricity was different for it destroyed the desk. Attempting to move out of the way, I was grabbed from behind and shot back into another wall. this time however I heard something crack. Holding my right arm, I laid on the floor unable to move. Looking at my mother I watched as she pulled out a sword from seemingly no where before slowly beginning to walk towards me. Using her foot she rolled me over and bent down towards me. "It's time you cooperated Tsuki, Now I'll give you two options. One you will me your power, and two i end your life and take your power. Pick one. "

Opening my eyes I looked up at her however out of the corner of my eye I noticed a nice and shiny kunai lying right next to me. Attempting to reach for it with out her noticing I was unable to move very far before she pinned my arm down however that just made me try harder. At that moment a very strange thing happened. The Kunai came to me. I don't know how but it did and as soon as the kunai touched my hand I brought it up and stabbed my mothers arm causing her to recoil in pain. Blood began pouring from her arm and as she recovered from the pain she looked up at me and glared, "So this is your answer...so be it." And she attacked only I was ready. I knocked the sword away from me with the kunai and then plunged it into her stomach. Her body froze and the sword dropped to the ground.

Tears where streaming down my face as I felt her hands clutch my shoulders, but after a minute the grip off her hands loosened and she slowly fell to the ground. My eyes were wide and I began to shake. Before I knew it I let out a scream.

(Hours later...3rd Person POV)

Namikawa Toichiro entered his home expecting to find his wife setting the table for dinner and his daughter gossiping about what had gone on this day. However when he came home the lights where out and the house was silent. Flipping on the lights as he went he was surprised to find the house empty. Deciding to check upstairs for his family he walked upstairs and checked his room. Empty. Moving to his Daughters room he paused. Something wasn't right. Opening the door he glanced inside his daughters room to find his wife lying face down in a pool of blood while his daughter sat beside her covered in blood flipping through a very old book.

"Tsuki w-what happened." He asked stepping inside of the room unable to conceive the fact his wife was dead.

"Did you know?" Tsukiko's voice sounded cold, "That mom was a witch?"

"How-?" He asked suddenly recognizing the book. "Y-you killed her. You killed your own mother!"

"Yes," She answered standing up, "Now answer the question did you know mom was a witch?"

"What is a witch? Tsukiko you murdered your mother!" He yelled before suddenly stopping, "Get out! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

Tsukiko fell silent for a moment before slowly crossing the room to the window. Slowly she turned back. "She's not dead." With that she disappeared."

Tochiro hearing the news of his wife ran over and checked his wife's vital signs. Tsukiko had been telling the truth. She wasn't dead. Scooping his wife in his arms Toichiro teleported away to the Kirigakure hospital.

(Tsukiko's POV)

I was outside of Kirigakure now. I was moving fast. I'd probably have a good day and a half before they sent hunter ninja after me. I felt sick. So sick I wanted to stop right now and puke, but I held it in. I'd never be able to face my father again. Hell I don't think I could face Kisame again. I was now a rouge shinobi. On my first day of being a shinobi no less. That's got to be a record. But as I thought more of it I decided. I needed to find out what my powers could do , meaning I'd need to red this book.

I traveled fore days before I got to the ocean. It took me a good week to pass it by stopping on various islands on my way. But finally I made it. Crossing the borders of the land of water I stopped. Looking back at where I came from. Over the last week I had decided to train. I would become the greatest force anyone had ever seen. This was it. No more turning back. Before I was a shinobi, Now, I'm a Witch...in training.

OK Chapter 1 finished! I know it's probably confusing but let me explain some details.

First off. Kisame and Tsukiko are old friends. Kisame is 15 Tsukiko is 12.

The stealing of powers. Got it from The Covenant, in my opinion a good movie. Sorry I made the mom a bad guy and let her live! Understand this. SHE IS NOT MAIN BAD GUY!

This story combines actual witchcraft with fantasy stuff so don't get offended.

Sorry for late update! R&R

Next chapter : Reunited.


	3. Reunited

Chapter 2 Reunited

(Akatsuki Base...14 years later...)

"Itachi, Kisame." the man in the shadows said to his two subordinates, "You have failed in capturing the nine-tails."

"Hai Leader-sama," Itachi spoke, "Jiraiya one of the legendary Sannin got in the way. We posed no chance."

"I see." the leader also known as Pein said, "Very well, it does not matter. I have decided to gather the other tailed beasts before we collect the nine tails. We need to have the sealing statue ready. In three years we shall go after him again. Until then lay low."

"Hai leader-sama." the two said bowing, and then turning to leave.

"However, there is still one more mission I wish for you to complete." Itachi and Kisame stopped and turned back to their leader.

"Oh and whats the mission?" Kisame asked taking a step towards the desk where the leader sat.

"A recruiting Mission." Pein said sliding a folder across the desk. "You are to bring her here or you are to kill her. "

Kisame took the folder and opened it...before dropping it to the ground in shock. Itachi and Pein watched as slowly kisame bent down and retrieved a photograph lying face down on the floor. The photo was of a woman with long dark blue hair and Amber eyes. Written on the back of the photo graph was the name...Tsukiko Namikawa.

Tsukiko's P.O.V.

I walked patiently down the quiet street of Tanigakure, humming a quiet tune, and dipping my head to those who passed by. My appearance was relaxed, elegant and neutral. It made those who look at me, think that I was just up for a nice quiet stroll, but in reality I was cautious, alert, and ready for an attack.I had been in the village for well over eight years and so far have yet to be found or attacked, but in reality. Always expect the unexpected.

When I had first arrived her in Tanigakure I had arrived just as the village leader's youngest daughter fell extremely ill. This was when I had been about a quarter of the way through my training as a witch, and knew a few basic spells that should have just stabilized her condition so that a practiced healer could move in and finish her treatment. I never expected that by me doing what I did would actually cure her! Now she comes and visits me frequently (as in every day) and has become my closest friend. The people here in Tanigakure believed me to be a miricle working healer, and allowed me a small apartment here in town where I could come and go as I pleased. I was grateful and ended up becoming the villages main healer. Though healings not all I did.

Flashback (the previous night)

tap. tap. tap.

My eyes snapped open as I heard the strange noise come repeatedly from the door of my apartment. Slowly rising from my bed I took out a kunai that I kept under my pillow and held it at the ready. Slowly moving to my door I peeked out the peep hole and sighed, hiding my kunai, I opened the door as a Seiko Rokusoma entered my home. Her soft pale skin flushed red and her eyes puffy and teary( She had obviously been crying...alot.). Her normally perfect kimono was in disarray and her hair was beginning to fall loose. I took one look at her and said, "I'll get the book."

About an hour later found her and I sitting at the kitchen table each with a cup of jasmine tea, I needed her calm. She then began explaining to me how she had walked in on her "most honorable" husband sleeping with the maid, and how he had slapped her when she became angry. Sighing I asked, "So what is it you want."

She looked up at me. Her Chestnut brown eyes angry and hurt. "I want you to make him pay. I want him to suffer just as I have suffered all these years. I want him to beg for forgiveness, and when it's all over. I want him to want me so bad he can't stand it."

"So be it." I had said. Standing up I moved into my kitchen and took up a knife, a black candle, and a red candle. Setting them all on the table, I turned to Seiko. "Stand."

She stood at my command and I turned to the candles. Realizing I had forgotten a lighter, I slowly bent down and blew gently on each wick of the candle. Flames jumped to attention. Turning back to her I took the dagger in my hand before holding out my other hand for hers. She reluctantly gave it to me. Slicing thinly into her palm I spoke, "This is the pain he has caused you in life." Taking her hand I allowed a drop of her blood to fall into the black candles flame. It seemed like the flickering flame swallowed the blood before returning to a normal calm flame. "This is the pain he will suffer in return." Another drop was swallowed by the flames. Placing one hand atop of hers and the other below it, I sent energy from me to her and when I removed my hands there was no more blood only a barely noticeable scar. Taking up the blade again I took her other hand and made a cut just as deep as the last one. "He will wish he had never laid eyes on another woman." One drop of blood in the red candle. "You will become all he thinks about." Another drop, "All he dreams about." Another drop. "He will come home and only want to see you." another drop. "He will love only you for the rest of your lives." another drop. "You will become his obession." Another drop. "You will die loved." One final drop. Before once again I healed her wounds. Looking up to her now dry and shining eyes I said, "Be careful what you wish for."

"Oh thank you Tsukiko-sama!" she said happily before she ran from my home and into the night. Watching her leave I sighed. If only she knew what she has done to her self. The main rule of Witchcraft. Harm none or it will come back to bite you. She's about to get bitten.

(Present)

She would be back with in the week to have the spell undone but unfortunately it was not to be. Once a black magic spell is cast. The effects can very rarely be undone. I think it's time I relocate my self. Sighing I entered a small tea house on the edge of town, never noticing two men wearing matching black cloaks with red clouds sitting near the back. Taking a seat I smiled as a waitress took my order before slowly scanning the room. I had never actually eaten here before so I wanted to try it.

The room was in a rectangular shape and had about two rows of twelve tables and chairs lined against the longest walls. The walls themselves where painted a calm tea green, and the tables where a rich mahogany. The air of the the shop was just hinted with spices and herbs. Definitely a place I could come to more often.

My tea arrived and I quietly sipped away before picking up a stick of Dango and beginning to munch silently. Smiling in satisfaction as I finished the first stick I savored the taste before nibbling on another. Once again I allowed my eyes to roam over the room. This time taking in the people.

Just before me was an old couple sipping tea together. Beside them was a man reading the morning paper. It breifly reminded me of my father. Shaking my head I continued, at that moment noticing the last two custamers. They where wearing matching black cloaks with red clouds on them. Their faces where covered by kasa hats but what really cought my attention was a giant sword that I recognized instantly. Samehada.

'Hunter ninja and one of thems a swords man." I thought "Damn. Well I couldn't expect to live here forever unnoticed. ' Looking away from the two I silently finished my Dango and Tea before paying and leaving. They followed.

As I walked towards my apartment I began mumbling a spell under my breath but was distracted when I heard my name being called.

"Tsukiko-sama!" A girl with curly blonde hair and great big blue eyes called running towards me. Now remember when I said I saved the village leaders daughter and that she visited me practically every day? Yeah well this is her. Her name's Eriko, she's sixteen and is more annoying than an itch that won't go away.

Cursing my luck I stopped and smiled at the girl. She was a sweet kid but she had awful timing, really awful timing. "Hello Eriko-chan. what brings you here?"

"I came to visit you!" the energetic girl said happily. "Are you making your rounds?"

"Ah no." I said scratching my neck, "I was actually thinking of going on a trip."

Eriko's face fell just a tad, but she tried to cover it up. "A trip? Where to?"

"Hmm I don't know maybe Konoha. Or someplace that needs my help." I commented lightly keeping in mind that the two behind me where listening closely.

Eriko's face fell even further, "H-how long will you be gone?"

"Hmm I don't know. This village seems to have become stable with medicine. There's nothing really for me left to do." I said my eyes narrowing slightly at the look in Eriko's eyes. "Is something wrong Eriko-chan?"

"eh...n-nothing!" Eriko said a obviously fake smile coming onto her face. "Actually now that i think about it I have to go! Bye!"

Eriko turned around and ran the opposite way towards her home. This confused me and all I could do was stare as she disappeared. 'why do I get the feeling that this is going to end badly.' Shaking my head I continued on my way to my appartmet, no longer bothering with the spell. Upo arriving I shut and locked up every enterence into my appartment. Walking through out the apartment I entered my bedroom and moved to my should be wardrobe, but instead I opened it and brought out the book I had recieved all those years ago. My book of shadows. Openeing it up I flipped through the pages and sighed as I found the page.

"Parvous." I said pointing at my bed with my finger. Almost instantly the bed began to shrink into a tiny pocket sized piece. Walking over to it I smirked in victory at feeling how wieghtless it felt. I did the same to all my furniture in my home before taking out a small sealing scroll and sealing them with in it. After all my things were sealed and my apartment was empty I took out a nother scroll and unsealed my kunai and shuriken as well as a long bladed Katana sword that I strapped to my back. After that was done I was about to teleort out of my apartment when a knock on my door sounded. Turning suspiciously I peeked through the peep hole and sighed when I saw it was only Eriko.

Rolling my eyes i walked away planing on just leaving as planned when the door exploded off it's henges. Spinning around I dodged two incoming kunai by jumping up and sticking to the ceiling. Without even blinking I returned the kunai and hit the blonde heiress square in the chest but instead of her falling to the ground dead a poof was heard and one of the followers from earlier appeared. The one carrying Samehada appeared next to him and surveyed the damages. "I see your aim hasn't lessened Tsuki-chan." said a familiar voice. Narrowing my eyes I dropped to the floor.

"Who are you?" I asked, "what do you want?"

"We are members of the Akatsuki." The other one said his voice a deep baratone, "An organization of S-Class missing ninja from all around the elemental nations hoping to bring peace to this world. Our leader wishes for you to join us."

"that's very interesting, but you didn't answer my question." I said still on guard. "Who are you?"

The shorter of the two answered first while removing his hat. "I am Uchiha Itachi." I raised an eyebrow. Was he going to continue or was that it? Living in Tanigakure meant I didn't really get informed about a lot of things happening else where so in reality I had no clue who he was. Shrugging it off I turned to the other expectantly.

He was hesitant but he shook it of and quickly removed his hat. I officially felt my heart stop. I felt tears prick at my eyes and before I knew it I was up and tackling him in a fierce hug.

The other man stood dumbfounded as I hugged the man as though my life depended on it. All this time had passed and in reality I still loved him. I still felt those butterflies in my stomach when I imagined him. Now as I held him in my arms I could only whisper his name. The name of my best friend who I had thought died long ago. "Kisame!"

OK Chapter 3 Done! Sorry if it's kinda cheesy at the end! R&R

Parvous- latin and it means small.

The candle spell. Doesn't have a name.

Spells will be in latin! meanings will be at bottem.

Read and review. I don't own Naruto!

Next Chapter: The agreement and problem


	4. Leaving and The Leader

Chapter 3

"H-hey Tsuki-chan!" Kisame said attempting to breath through my bear hug. I felt his arms slowly move to mine as though to remove them but I only hugged tighter. If he honestly expected me to let go he had another thing coming. I hadn't seen him for fourteen years! If he wants to get up he's picking me up to! He obviously understood and instead just wrapped his arms around my 's when I noticed something and immediately jumped off.

"Why is Samehada here? What happened to Suikazan?" I asked pointing a finger at him.

Kisame opened his mouth to answer but (what his name, huh...) Itachi interrupted, "We don't have time to catch up on the past. We can do that when we reach the base. You need to make a decision. Join the Akatsuki or I'm afraid we'll have no choice but to kill you." Wow doesn't that sound familiar?

Looking up at the raven haired man I saw that he was absolutely serious, but something wasn't right. I felt like he was hiding something. A dark past perhaps. Shaking it off I smiled brightly, "Your leader doesn't take rejection well...does he?"

"No." Itachi replied.

"Well damn that doesn't give me much of a choice." I said frowning 'If I join the Akatsuki I'll be with Kisame again and most likely safe from hunter ninja.' "Sure why not it sounds...peaceful."

Kisame let a small snicker slide before quickly covering it up. I raised an eyebrow at him but he just smirked at me.

"SOOOO Where is the Akatsuki base anyway?" I asked looking in between the two men.

"Close. We should get moving I'm assuming your packed?" He asked gesturing to the empty house. I just nodded and we all left out the front door.

Walking calmly we moved into the streets but immediately I stopped. The street was deserted and the shops were boarded up. My eyes narrowed and slowly I slid out a kunai just in case. I sensed the others doing the same.

We slowly began to walk down the street towards the town exit, all the while finding more and more shops closed. It wasn't until the smell of burning wood and gasoline reached my nose did we find our selves surrounded my a mob. I instantly recognized the village leader and my eyes narrowed even farther. "What's going on Miro-san?"

"We heard you planned on leaving town Tsukiko-san, " Miro replied, " I'm afraid we can't allow that. Your knowledge and ability to heal is too valuable to lose. Our village will crumble. We can't allow that to happen."

Kisame grabbed Samehada's hilt while Itachi unsheathed a katana. I however just blinked opened my mouth and said, "Incendia." At that moment every single house, shop, and apartment caught on fire and a panicked rush hit the town. The mob instantly broke apart while woman carrying children ran from their homes screaming. Sure it wasn't the nicest thing to do but it's not like it was a real fire. As soon as we left the village it would return to normal. Kisame and Itachi looked baffled but said nothing and we walked right out of the village unscathed.

As we came to the town entrance I stopped and turned to the two. "You guys should probably take it from here. Lest I get us lost."

Itachi gave a curt nod before taking the lead. We walked for what seemed like hours before we came to...a rock...with what appeared to be a Tori gate in front of it. I had the urge to question it but squashed that urge. I'd find out eventually. Kisame did a few hand signs and the "rock" moved to the side.

I followed the two inside the cave and was mildly spooked when the first thing I saw was this really weird statue with 10 eyes and chained wrists that 's attached hands where raised in a prayer motion. This time I had to ask. "What. the. hell. is. that?"

"The Demonic Statue of the Outer Path. It'll be explained later." replied Kisame in a dismissive manner. I was about to question more about it when out of no where a man appeared before us. He was in what I could only describe as rainbow hologram form, and that's just because I was seriously lacking the patients for creativity at the moment. Other then that the only interesting thing about him was his Rinnigan eyes, but even that really didn't faze me.

"I see the mission was a success," the holographic man said in a deep baritone. "You are Tsukiko Namikawa. Are you not?"

"I am." I answered, "I'm guessing that your the leader of Akatsuki?"

"Yes, you are to call me Leader-sama or Pein-sama is that understood?" what is with all the questions?

"Yes...Leader-sama?" I tested it on my tongue, "Yeah that's gonna take getting used to."

"Well you best be quick about it, I won't stand for any disrespect." Pein answered his eyes emotionless.

"Alright." Looking from him to the creepy statue I asked, "Now...what the hell is that for?"

"It matters not, the Demonic Statue of the outer path doesn't concern you. " He answered, "You'll only have to worry about it if two of the other members die."

"Uh huh, so what do I need to worry about?" I asked, "Unless you brought me here to heal these other members of yours I don't see the point of me being here."

"Hn. For now you will remain in the base and will be supplied missions with other members when necessary." Pein answered, "And if needed yes you will heal the other members."

"OK and who exactly are these other members?"

"You will be introduced to them later, when they all have gathered, "But for now you should rest. Konan will be there soon to get you fitted for your cloak and ring."

"OK." I replied not really sure what to do. "Thanks?"

Pein just nodded, "Kisame, Itachi. Show her to her room." With that he vanished.

"Well that was...interesting." I stated. Kisame chuckled and placed his hand on my head sending butterflies straight to my stomach. I blushed and lowered my head before snapping back to attention. "OK so where's this room? I feel the need to nap!"

"I'll show you." Kisame volunteered. "Besides I think we need to catch up. It's been like fourteen years since I last saw you!"

"Sure!" I replied. I smiled at Itachi and waved goodbye before following Kisame down a hallway.

It was silent for a moment as we walked down the hall and I felt almost scared to start up a conversation with him. Luckily however I didn't have to.

"So um What have you been doing for the last fourteen years?" He asked quietly.

"...Training...running...hiding." I answered my voice just as quiet, "What about you? You seemed to have come into possession of the Samehada, does that mean you killed Suikazan-sama?"

"I was caught by Ibiki Morino's platoon during a mission, and chose to kill my team-mates in order to prevent any information from being leaked out. I later ended up killing Suikazan-sama when I realized that he was selling information as well and took control of Samehada replacing Suikazan as one of the Seven Swordsmen. I then later became a missing ninja because I had been plotting to overthrow the government." it was like he was talking about the weather. "So why takigakure? Those people didn't seem to happy you where leaving?"

"Yeah that's hard to explain," I said, "And to tell you the truth I don't think I'm ready to try to explain it yet."

"What do you mean?" Kisame asked stopping. I took a few more steps before also stopping and turning back to him.

"Soon Kisame you'll understand. I've changed, I'm no longer the little girl I used to be. I'm stronger now and I understand the truth of what I am."

"What you are?" Kisame asked his eyebrow raised before he shook it off. "Tsukiko what are you talking about? I know you've changed it would've be impossible for you not to change. What with being a rouge shinobi and all. If you hadn't changed I would have been a little more concerned." He took a step forward and pulled me into a big bear hug. "I don't care how you've changed, whether you have an extra head wouldn't matter to me. I just care that your still you...you don't have another head do you?"

I hit him, but smiled none the less. Way to go Kisame take a serious moment and make it into a joke, the bastard.

"Well here we are." Kisame then said letting go of me. Looking up I noticed a dark cherry wood door that I swear wasn't there before hand. Kisame stepped over to it and opened it up walking right through and flipping on the lights. It was actally a pretty decent sized room. Enough to at least fit my bedroom furniture and Witch craft supplies. Already in the room was a full sized bed, two side tables, a desk, and a built in shelf. I had my own bathroom and even a good sized closet. Not walk in but a good size. Smiling I turned to Kisame. "It's Perfect!"

"I'm glad you like it." he said his sharp shark like teeth gleaming as he smiled. "I'll let you go ahead and get settled, I'll be back to fetch you for dinner, it will most likely just be you itachi and I since it's pretty rare for the entire Akatsuki to be gathered in one place. You probably won't actually meet all of the members for a couple weeks and thats just meeting them with the Gentōshin no Jutsu. If you want to meet them in person thats gonna require them getting a mission near us or us getting a mission near them. Which once again is rare."

"So that rainbow hologram was an Astral Projection?" I asked getting side-tracked.

Kisame just laughed and said, "Yup you haven't changed a bit Tsuki-chan."

"Hey!" I said hitting him again. However it did little good and he just kept laughing. I glared at him but ended up smiling to. Yeah I've missed the big blue shark.

CHapter end! SOOOOO SOOOORRRRRYYYYY I've been soo distracted lately with school and friends and family that I've barely been able to write! I swear if I heard my mom call me one more time to do something I was gonna snap! Well anyways... I want to say Happy birthday to my little brother Noah! We celebrated his first birthday yesterday! Also Happy birthday to Deidara! We love you!

Incendia- basically just means fire.

Gentōshin no Jutsu- Magic lantern body technique. The whole rainbow hologram. or Astral Projection jutsu.

Fuguki Suikazan- Kisame's old Master. Head of the cipher corp and original weilder of Samehada Kisame's sword. Killed by Kisame for selling information to Kirigakures enemies.

Tori gate- I couldn't remember what the little shrine thing in front of the base was called so I just called it that. The tori gate how ever is a traditional Japanese gatemost commonly found at the entrance of or within a Shinto, where it symbolically marks the transition from the profane to the sacred.

I think That's all so have a happy Mothers day and Also Happy Cinco de Miyo! Very sorry if misspelled

Oh yah I changed the title of this chapter...

Next chapter Konan...


	5. Decorating and Konan

Chapter 4

After Kisame left a sense of utter boredom hit me like a ton of bricks. This room wasn't exactly entertaining. The colors used were gray and boring, and the atmosphere of the entire base didn't help either. These people were way too... oh what was the word... serious could be a good one.

Suddenly an idea hit me and a smirk appeared on my face. It was time for the fun part of a move, decorating. Walking over to the desk I took out the scroll in which I had sealed all of my belongings in, and made a hand sign that unsealed everything. Looking down on the small items, I sat down and began picking through what I would and would not need living here, and sealed the rest back up.

I dealt with my bed first. Changing the plain gray comforter for my normal sea blue one. On the shelves over the desk I placed my candles, chalk, herbs, and other essentials to my practice. After that I worked on unshrinking my clothes and putting them in their rightful place, on the floor of my closet. The rest of my closet I filled with actual ninja weapons. (That and my broom stick. No I don't fly on it. That's just a myth. At least I think it is...hm I wonder if this cave has a roof...) I changed the floors to a dark cherry wood before adding the final touches. On the walls of the room pictures of old legends appeared. These legends included the Legend of Amaterasu, The Peach Boy, and a not so famous legend, "The Legend of The Witches."

The Legend of Amaterasu consisted of Amaterasu Ō-mikami the the Sun Goddess in Shinto folklore. According to legend, Amaterasu was destined to rule the _Takamaga-hara_ (Plain of High Heaven). For companionship, the Sun Goddess had a group of maidens, who joined her in weaving, tending the heavenly rice fields, and other pursuits.

The Sun Goddess also had a younger brother, Susanowo, who had a decidedly vicious streak. Susanowo tromped through his sister's rice paddies and made obscene gestures at the Sun Goddess's maidens. He committed his worst affront when he butchered the colt of Heaven, flayed it, and threw the skin into the room where his sight words the wiccan reister and her maidens were working.

For this outrage Susanowo was banished; but Amaterasu was so disturbed that she hid herself away in a cave. Without the Sun Goddess, the universe fell under a spell of darkness. Traumatized by this state of affairs, a group consisting of both people and gods gathered outside the cave in which the Sun Goddess was hiding, and tried to coax her to come out. However, Amaterasu would not be persuaded. Finally, one of the other goddesses disrobed and performed a risqué dance. This apparently did the trick. The Sun Goddess returned to the plain of High Heaven, and the universe was restored to its normal state.

The legend of the peach boy went like this. Momotarō came to Earth inside a giant peach, which was found floating down a river by an old, childless woman who was washing clothes there. The woman and her husband discovered the child when they tried to open the peach to eat it. The child explained that he had been sent by Heaven to be their son. The couple named him Momotarō, from _momo_ (peach) and _tarō_ (eldest son in the family). Years later, Momotarō left his parents to fight a band of marauding oni (demons or ogres) on a distant island. En route, Momotarō met and befriended a talking dog, monkey, and pheasant, who agreed to help him in his quest. At the island, Momotarō and his animal friends penetrated the demons' fort and beat the band of demons into surrendering. Momotarō and his new friends returned home with the demons' plundered treasure and the demon chief as a captive. Momotarō and his family lived comfortably from then on.

The Legend of the first Witches however was different. The tale started with two beautiful sisters. Both in love with a man who was neither serious on marriage nor interested in it. So the two sisters would both try and woo the man but neither with any luck.

One day however the sisters grew tired of waiting and decided to once and for all ask the man who he loved, so they went to find him only to find him in bed with another. Heartbroken the girls fled the scene vowing revenge on the man and his new bride. At that moment a mischievous kami heard their vow and decided to help with the vengeful girls. Appearing before them he offered both the power to take their revenge on the man and his wife.

The eldest sister accepted the gift and was given Black Magic. The younger however refused, believing that lady Karma would always find her. The Kami then offered the girl another gift. She was given white magic, which would allow her to heal any wound and bring joy to others. Even those affected by her sisters dark magic.

Before the god departed he left the elder a warning. "Bide the wiccan law ye must, In perfect love and perfect trust, Eight words the wiccan reed fulfill. If ye harm do as ye will. What you send forth comes back to thee so ever mind the law of three. Follow this with mind and heart merry ye meet and merry ye part." With that the god disappeared leaving two books behind.

The elder sister was confused by the warning but brushed it off. Taking up her new book she parted ways with her sister and went to take her revenge. She first decided to make the woman who stole her love away feel the same way she had, and with in the week she was married to the man and the woman was left homeless and penniless with two children to feed on her own, but that was not all the sister did to the woman. The woman's once beautiful complexion turned into that of an old hag and her children became deathly sick.

The woman felt helpless and betrayed. No matter where she went she was always turned away or even beaten. Finally she came across a young girl who she instantly recognized as the younger sister. Knowing of the elders wicked powers the woman feared that the younger was just the same and almost left because of that fear, but the condition of her children became even worse and she had no choice.

The younger sister recognized the woman even though her hag appearance. However when she learned of the children condition, she agreed without a thought of the past to help them. Within three days the children were back to full health. Her elder sisters spell broken.

This didn't go unnoticed though. The moment the spell was lifted off the children, the elder of the two was enraged. She began to seek out the woman once again and when she learned that she was hiding with her sister she was even madder. She was enraged that the younger was able to break her spell so easily and decided to challenge her sister. The challenge was to cast the most powerful spell, and who ever won got the others powers.

To ensure the loser of the match would give up their powers both sisters cast a spell on themselves to ensure neither was cheating. And then the match began. The elder sister went first. Using her powers of destruction she used her magic to destroy an entire forest of trees.

The younger was horrified at her sisters actions and couldn't bear the sight of the now ash covered forest. Placing her hand on the burnt ashes she began singing an incantation and before long the once burnt forest was once again flourishing with life.

The elder sister laughed at her sister believing that she had won the wager but fate decided otherwise, but when the elder sister noticed the change it was to late. Her flawless skin was spotted and wrinkly. Her teeth were stained yellow and sharp. Her hair turned white and her sight and hearing began to fail her. Before she knew it she was standing before a court of Kami's. They told her that for her abuse in her power she would not only loose her powers but her life as well.

The younger sister knew immediately she had won the match for she felt her sisters power within her. However when her sister began to change into a hag she raced to her sisters side, but by the time she got there she was too late. Her sister was dead.

It isn't the most amazing legend but it's supposedly how my family became witches. After the younger defeated her sister she became the first grey witch of our clan. Then some time after the sealing of Jyuubi the world forgot about witches and believed them to be fake. Other than about three other clans my clan was one of the only ones left.

I sat staring at the picture of the younger sister and promptly shook my head. I needed to get some sleep before dinner and standing around day dreaming wasn't going to help anything.

Taking a quick shower to rid myself of the smell of travel I changed into some loose pajama's and climbed into bed. Closing my eyes I was asleep in an instant.

~Konan POV~

I arrived at the base in the land of rivers and sighed as I preformed the unsealing jutsu and the boulder moved aside. Entering into the cave I was stopped by Nagato who was using his Gentoshin no jutsu.

"Konan hurry and get her her things." He commanded, "I need you back in Amegakure by noon tomorrow."

I just smirked and rolled my eyes, "And why's that Nagato-kun? Did you see my present for you?"

I could tell he was blushing badly, "Hmm. Yes. It was right next to the mountain of paperwork!"

"Well with me out of town someone needs to do his own paperwork!" I said glaring at him. That is until a smirk replaced it. "And if you get it all one by the time I get back you'll be rewarded."

"How?" Nagato asked his rinnigan narrowed in suspicion.

"Oh I'm sure you can think of something, after all the surprise is a dead giveaway." I replied teasingly and giggled slightly as a new light came to his eyes.

With a call of "See you when you get back!" Nagato disappeared from sight. 'Ah what the male species will do for sex.'

Smirking I continued on my way towards the room where our newest member was. I knocked on the door but there was no answer. I tried the door handle but it was locked. At that moment I turned into a million tiny paper butterflies and slipped under the door, only to find a sleeping girl of about 26 curled up in a ball. However that's not what truly shocked me. It was the walls that did.

They were simply beautiful. Images of famous legends like Amaterasu and the peach boy where painted there in traditional Japanese style. How the hell had she gotten all of this done so quickly? The girl mumbled something in her sleep but I ignored it. Instead I started on the job I came here to do. Which took me about 10 seconds because she had left the tags sticking out. In reality all I had to have was an estimate of her size which is why none of the Akatsuki really had formfitting cloaks.

Finishing up I was about to leave when the girls eyes flew open and I found a kunai to my neck. "who are you?" Her voice was obviously sleepy and I was curious if she was actually awake.

"I'm Konan." I replied boredly. Hearing my name she seemed to recognize it and she nodded. "I'm Tsukiko. Nice to meet you *YAWN* Konan-chan," She was out like a light once again.

I raised my eyebrow in question but shook it off. She was just one strange little girl. Finally turning away I went to the door and opened it only to find Kisame standing outside it. I raised my eyebrow in suspicion.

"K-konan-sama." He said a little surprised at me being here. "Um is Tsukiko in there."

"Yes but she's asleep." I replied suddenly noticing a few interesting things, "Did you comb your hair? What's with the flower? How long have you been waiting here?"

"Um I- um was just here to uh get Tsukiko for-um dinner." Kisame said and I once again raised my eyebrow only this time I shook my head. Allowing him past I moved down the hall and towards the dining room. Might as well see what's for dinner.

Also I'm curious as to why Kisame was acting so strange. It couldn't be that he has a crush on Tsukiko? I mean even if they were old friends he would know whether or not she liked him right? Or is it she likes him as well? Oh yeah I'm definitely staying for dinner. Nagato can wait an extra hour or two. Oh it would be so cute if they did like each other! I just have to see whether or not she likes him back! Then I can set them up together and they can get married and have kids and I can be the godmother! Oh I'm so excited! I'm going to be Tsukiko's best friend. Hmm I wonder if Nagato wants kids. They're so cute!

At that moment I reached the dining room and took my place. After about 10 minutes the two possible love birds appeared and I could tell both were nervous around each other. Time for the fun to begin.

OK Chapter done! I'm really starting to hate my internet. I would try typing my story and it wouldn't save! Grrr. But now here we are the chapter is FINALLY done. Sorry about the late update. I promise you I won't abandon the story. I hate it when people do that to me so I won't do it to you. Though my updates are usually random. But the good news is that I am now on summer Vacation! Lots more writing time! Also do to the fact that I keep changing my ideas I'm nbo longer going to name my chapter titles before I write the chapter. I end up smushing to chapters together to have the title make sense! Other than that:

Legend of Amaterasu and The peach boy are actual Japanese legends!

Legend of the Witches is techniquly a real legend but not the true legend of witch craft.

Konan is kinda ooc and a romance fanatic. Nagato is a pervert around her.

Kisame 's hair and flower. Got it off harry potter 4 where Hagrid combed his hair and wore a sunflower. Thought it was cute.

Please review. BYE!


	6. First kisses arn't always Romantic

Chapter 5

Tsukiko's POV

Okay so in my defense…the food fight wasn't my fault! There I was sitting innocently enough at the kitchen table, sneaking the occasional peak at Kisame as he chopped on a pork chop or sipped his glass of water. Then all of a sudden a thing of mash potatoes goes air born and hits me right in the face!

At that point all movement stopped and all eyes focused on me. My eyes however scanned the plates of the others before landing on a plate with no mashed potatoes. I actually had to do a double take on the matter cause I was extremely confused…Itachi threw mashed potatoes at me? That didn't even sound right.

I wiped the potatoes off my face as Kisame began cracking up. My eyes flickered to him for a second and I flushed in embarrassment. Turning back to Itachi I glared and mumbled a binding spell under my breath to keep him from moving. Slowly I scraped up some potatoes of my own plate and stood up. Walking over to the Uchiha I slammed the potatoes on his face and began smearing them in.

The girl Konan covered her mouth and began giggling at the look the Uchiha gave me and I felt another round of potatoes hit me. This time however I knew who did it and threw some back at Kisame who easily dodged them. Letting go of the binding spell all four of us flew from the table bringing whatever pot of food we could and within a minute an all out food fight had started.

It was every man for themselves. No one was spared from getting hit by food. If you dodged a bit of mashed potatoes you would get hit by a pork chop. Forget eating the food, by the time this was over we would be wearing it.

"Alright I'm finished," Itachi said dropping the pot of corn he had grabbed. "We should stop now before we end up getting food outside of the dining room."

"That seems like a wise decision," Konan agreed softly, "We should go get cleaned up as well."

"Hmm well here is what I think," Kisame said smirking evilly, "NEW COMER CLEANS UP THE MESS!" I blinked and they were gone.

'traitors.' I thought annoyed. Sighing I looked on the bright side, at least it'll only take me a second. "Mundus." I said and in an instant the walls, floor, ceiling and table were completely free of food. I also removed the food from myself as well but knew that no matter how clean the spell made me, I was still taking a bath. Walking over to the dishes sitting on the table I used a levitating spell to send them back into the kitchen to be put away.

I flicked off the light to the dining room as I went and began to head for my room. This was definitely an interesting dinner, no doubt about it. (Though I would have preferred that I had not been abandoned for cleanup duty.)

As I made it back to my room I noticed something that I hadn't noticed before. Bending down I picked up a small pink flower off the ground. For a moment I stared at the flower before my eyes slowly narrowed and the flower burnt to a crisp in my hand. (Poor Flower!) Standing up I moved back inside my room and began to prepare for another shower.

You're probably thinking, 'What did the poor flower do?' Well to answer that question quickly I'll say this. I hadn't always lived in Kirigakure as a child. Originally I was born in a small village close to it, where the exact same flowers grew yearly. After we moved to Kiri, my mother used to bring home bouquets of them when she would travel to visit relatives; they used to be my favorite flowers. Now however I only felt contempt for them, or for anything that reminded me of the woman.

After my shower I got dressed and was about to go find food to actually eat when there was a heavy knock on the door. Walking over to the door I opened it and glared evilly at a certain blue skinned samehada wielder named Kisame.

"Heh-Heh I see your done cleaning Tsuki-chan." He said scratching his head sheepishly. I glared harder at him. He just smirked and shrugged, "Fine I guess you don't want some of this delicious sugary goodness." He held up two boxes of Strawberry and Chocolate Pocky and waved them around.

Sighing I moved aside and allowed him in, stealing the pox of Strawberry pocky as he passed. "You're lucky that for the sake of pocky I'll let you live this time."

"Heh sure, Sure," he chuckled as he went and laid down on my bed. "So how do you like your new home so far? I see you're all moved in."

"It's nice." I said sitting beside him as I began to open the box of pocky. "So what's with this organization anyways... how many members are there?"

"Hmmm there's about 11 members all together including you, me, Itachi and Konan." Kisame explained stealing a stick. "There's the leader Pein who is Konan's partner. There is Sasori and Deidara, and Hidan and Kakuzu. And then there is Zetsu who doesn't have a partner but is in a way training someone who is possibly going to become an Akatsuki member. His names Tobi and I'm including him too. "

"So what are they like?" I asked curiously.

"Well it's hard to describe," Kisame said as I began munching, "Tobi is just annoying. Sasori, Kakuzu and even half of Zetsu are like Itachi in the cold department, except Itachi is more polite. Sasori however is impatient and likes puppets, Kakuzu is greedy, and Zetzu well he has two personalities and the other one is carefree. You'll understand when you see him. Deidara likes to blow things up but otherwise isn't so bad, and Hidan…well lets just says he's very religious."

"Ok you guys sound like you have some…interesting members," I said and Kisame just laughed. For a while it was quiet as we munched on our pocky. However that all changed when Kisame asked, "Why did you leave?"

I stopped munching on my stick and looked at him dead in the eye. "I had too."

"Why?" He asked sitting up, "Your mom claimed that you went berserk and tried to kill her and everyone else believed her." I looked down at the pocky in my hand as thoughts of the day I ran flooded my memory. I wasn't surprised she had lied to everyone. Not in the least bit. What surprised me was that everyone had believed her. It was sickening to know.

"It doesn't surprise me that's what she said," I answered bitterly, "Nor that everyone took her side."

"But I know you better than that." Kisame said finally and I looked up at him "I know you would never attack your mother like she said you did. It just isn't in your nature … So what did happened between you and your mother?"

I stood up and walked over to my book. Staring down at it I thought about what I should and shouldn't say or if I should say anything. Was I ready for Kisame to know what happened or about what I was? Sighing I turned back.

"After I left from the restaurant that day I arrived home and found the house dark. I thought an intruder had broken in or something so I was on my guard. I found my mother in my room and she attacked me. I simply defended myself. She had told me that she wanted something my grandmother had given me. So after I beat her my dad got back and I ran simple as that."

"So you became a missing ninja?" Kisame asked, "You could have gone to the Mizukage! Or well…" Kisame trailed off as though he was hiding something. I brushed it off though. I'd find out eventually if it was important.

"No I couldn't." I said softly sitting back down on the bed.

"Why not?" Kisame asked just as soft.

"Because it was my word against hers." I answered, "They wouldn't have believed me."

The room was silent. Kisame and I were both still with Kisame staring at me and me looking at my feet. Suddenly I felt the weight on the bed shift and before I knew it two strong arms were wrapped around me. "I would have."

Tears began to fall from my eyes and before I could stop myself I was hugging Kisame back and burring my face into his shoulder. I felt his hand rubbing my back as I cried and I don't honestly know what I was thinking, but I pulled back and crashed my lips into his.

The first thing that I thought of was…'hm…sweet.'

OK Chapter done! Took forever to write this one but I finally finished! Sorry about my update once again!

Okay for todays spells and explanation.

Mundus- to clean (obviously…)

Food fight…No Idea where the idea came from…at all Just randomness…

Moment of silence for the fallen flower!

Ok R&R Please!


	7. Truth about the Mizukage

Chapter 6

The kiss lasted for a few moments before we had to break away. (Stupid air..) Kisame was staring at me like I had grown a second head, and I felt awkward with his silence.

"Y-You just kissed me." He stated as though it was the most impossible statement.

"Y-yeah? S-So?" I hate stuttering! "Is there something wrong with that?"

Kisame sat there silently staring at me for another few seconds before slowly he leaned forward and placed another kiss on my lips. After he pulled away he smirked and whispered back, "Guess not."

I smiled gently and hugged Kisame tightly. "I'm sorry Kisame. I truly am, but it doesn't change the fact that I had to leave. At the time you were in the cypher corp yes but that wouldn't give you the authority to challenge the word of my father or my mother, the mizukage-"

"He would have believed me." Kisame had a dark look on his face that I didn't recognize."The Mizukage wasn't who he said he was at that time."

"What are you talking about?" I asked a strange feeling entering my stomach. What does he mean?

"Oh nothing," he said. Getting up he stretched his back before turning to me. "I'll let you get some sleep."

"O-K," Said as he planted a kiss on my lips again, before turning to the door. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Tsuki-chan," He said before he left. I sat there stumped. 'what does he mean by the Mizukage wasn't who he said he was at that time.'

My eyes narrowed slightly as I stood and crossed over to my book of shadows. Opening it I began to flip through the pages until I came to one that read mirror truth Kisame wasn't going to tell me then I'd find out myself. Reading through the steps I began to gather the supplies needed to complete the spell. Basically all I needed was chalk, a mirror and some I had everything I began my work .

Standing in the middle of the floor I grabbed my besom and set it by me for when I would it. Taking up the chalk I bent down and drew a large circle. Then Inside the circle I drew a five pointed star and the old rune for wisdom. I set the candles up according to the colors. Green was faced north, beside it to the east was a grey candle, to the south was a red candle and to the west was a blue candle. At my feet was a small hand held mirror.

Picking up the broom I began to sweep around my circle whispering a few words of purifacation before gently setting the broom down. Carefully I entered the circle and began to purify it's inner part by lighting the candles and erasing all negativity from my body. After that was done I turned to the Mirror. Picking it up I stared at my reflection and said, "Ostende mihi Veritatius...Mizukage Yagura."My reflection disappeared and I watched the image of the fourth Mizukage standing in front of a tired and blood covered Kisame.

Yagura was commending Kisame on some thing he had done but Kisame wasn't happy. They continued talking for a minute before some one new appeared behind Yagura. My eyes widened. Yagura was being controlled! The controller was a man with long wild black hair, pale skin and red eyes I recognized as the sharingan. So he was an Uchiha? The image disappeared and I quickly redid the spell only this time instead of Yagura I asked for the Uchiha controlling him.

The image of the same man appeared except he was now wearing red armor and signing a document. "Uchiha Madara?" Images of the mans abilities flashed around and I soon found out who exactly was behind this whole organization. It seems this little organization wasn't at all going to bring peace. Though I have to say this world of truth thing seemed interesting. I mean I'm not really interested in what their goals are. I think it's best to keep this informationto my self for the moment.

The images faded and I sat back thinking about what i had seen. Yeah definitely a good idea to keep this information to my self even from Kisame. Only for the time being however. This guy seems a little too powerful so unless he reveals himself I'm not gonna say anything.

Standing up I undid the spell and snuffed out the candles before flopping down on my bed. Staring up at the ceiling. If this Madara guy is the one who created the Akatsuki then that means that that pein guy isn't the real leader and that most likely the rest of the Akatsuki doesn't realize this. Yeah best keep this to myself.

Sighing I rolled onto my stomach and pushed my face into a pillow. So Kisame knew? Could this Madara guy be responsible for Kisame's going rouge? If so is it possible he knows what I am? Why else would he get me in the organization? I don't like the way this is turning out. Not at all. This Madara guy must be like super powerful and scary. I hope I don't run into him.

OK so I finally finished this chapter. Sorry about the update I got really lazy. Also sorry if I brought Madara in too quickly. It's just I'm kind of wanting to hurry this story up because I have other stories I wanna work on. But like I've stated before I don't abandon stories no matter what! I just vary on when I decide to update them. So don't loose faith in me I'll update! I swears!

Ok explanation time…

Spell is made up and the latin is the combination of…

Ostende- to show

mihi- to me

Veritatius- truth

Up the candles and the directions basically represent the elements

Earth – north

Wind – east

Fire – south

Water – west

Yup I think that's all I've got so R&R please…HAPPY 4th of July!


	8. You've got to be kidding me

Chapter 7

OK so remember how I said I didn't want to run into this Madara guy? Well ya it didn't work out that way. AT all.

"Kisame-san! Itachi-san! _I'm_ soooo happy you haven't died yet!" The lollipop man yelled as he entered the living room and bounded up to the others. I could only stare in shock at the man who was supposedly the mastermind of Akatsuki. She wasn't fooled but it was slightly scary at how good this man played the part of an idiot. She watched as the two he greeted almost groaned at the appearance of the orange lollipop masked man, but the man just brushed it off and turned to me.

However the moment his eyes landed on me a slightly evil aura surrounded him sending shivers down my spine. It was almost like he knew I knew who he was and was and was warning me to keep my mouth shut. I was about to take a very large step back when all of a sudden his aura changed to that of pure glee and he turned into a strange chibi form with a big sparkly eye. It was like a slow motion attack that was unavoidable.

He began moving toward me as thought to hug me but his feet took of the ground and instead of a hug I was tackled by the man. I believe the term is glomped. All I could say was that I was extremely freaked out.

"Hi you must be Tsukiko-chan! Zetsu-san said there would be a new member! I'm so happy to meet you!" he yelled happily. I blinked up at him and then over at Kisame asking for help. He gave me the "you're-on-your-own-look." Stupid shark.

"Hello Tobi-kun," I said sweetly, "If you don't get off me, I'll kick you in a specific place so hard you'll turn into a girl."

I swear he was nothing but a flash before he was off and behind a man with two large Venus fly-trap like extensions that enveloped his head and upper body, giving him a plant-like appearance. His extensions were open and revealing short green hair, yellow eyes, and that the man's body had two different colored halves. His left side was completely white and the right side black with small white dots along his body. I stared at him for a few seconds but then shrugged I had seen stranger.

Standing up I turned to Kisame, "So what's going on anyways, you said there probably wouldn't be any members until a meeting was called."

Kisame scratched his head sheepishly but it was the plant man who answered, or seemingly his black side did, **"Leader-sama wanted you and tobi to get introduced to one another since most likely you'll be partners."**

"P-partners w-with him?" I cried, "you've got to be kidding me right?"

_"Afraid not, "_ Said his white half, "_He's your problem now_."

I stared at the green haired man for a minute trying to figure out his two different voices, but shook it off. "Do I have to?"

He just nodded and I hung my head. "At least until one of the other members die. Then he'll take that persons place."

"...fine..." I mumbled. Kisame patted my back sympathetically and I glared at him. "So who are you any ways?"

_**"Zetsu**_," both sides said at once, and I blinked surprised. 'So they do have two voices...that's weird.' "**Also Leader-sama has orders for Kisame-san and Itachi-san_."_** Itachi looked bored but Kisame seemed slightly excited. "It would seem that one of Kakuzu's clients is selling information to konoha. you are to take care of it."

"Sweet!" Kisame cheered, "When do we leave?"

"As soon as possible." Zetsu answered, "But bring the corps to me."

"why doesn't Kakuzu just handle this himself?" Itachi asked his eyes narrowed,"It seems strange for us to."

**"Kakuzu and Hidan are on a bounty hunt somewhere in the land of earth.**" Zetsu explained "**and the others are scattered around the other lands. You two are the best option.**"

Itachi nodded and turned away to go off and pack, Kisame following closely behind leaving Zetsu, Tobi, and me alone.

"**I best be going**." Zetsu said as he turned away as well.

"Wait...your not staying?" I shouted dread filling me up. "I'm gonna be stuck here with him!"

"Tsuki-chan! Don't be like that!" Tobi shouted in protest, "I'm sure we can be great friends!"

I glared at him before turning to argue with zetsu but he was already gone. 'thats cheating.'

Turning to Tobi, "Ok...if you don't bug me and are on your best behavor I will restrain my self from doing very mean things to you such as beating you up or turning you into an inanimate object understand?"

Tobi cocked his head to the side, "How would you turn me into an inanimate object?"

I sighed, "Nevermind that. Do you promise?"

"HAI!" Tobi cheered and I rolled my eyes and headed towards my room. Tobi on my heels. I really didn't want him to be following me...it was awkward enough knowing who he was and having to hide that. This isn't going to be good.

Reaching my room I opened the door and in a snap decision allowed tobi in. Might as well not draw attention to myself, and this would be a good way to make peace with him or at least make him think I had no idea who he was.

"So tobi-kun...where you from?" I asked taking a seat on the bed. He took a seat on the floor in front of me.

"I don't really like talking about my past," Tobi dodged the question, 'Interesting.' "What about you Tsuki-chan?"

"I'm from Kirigakure." I said knowing to well he was already aware of this.

"Ah so is Kisame-san!" he exclaimed and I just nodded.

"We grew up together." i said smiling as fond memories filtered through my head. "So were gonna be team mates...like any specific foods?"

"INARIZUSHI!" He exclaimed and I knew immediately he was 100% serious. I actually laughed a bit at it. "What about you?"

"Hmm I'll eat just about anything," I explained, "Life is to short to be picky."

"Ah I see! So how old are you?" He asked like an excited child.

"I'm 26." I said. We began asking random questions about the other and to be honest i forgot i was talking to the powerful Uchiha Madara. After a while however there was a knock at he door.

"Come in!" I called and after a second Kisame walked in.

"Hey We're about to leave." He said as he walked in and planted a kiss on my forehead."We'll probably be back in three days to a week, so don't go outside the base got it?"

"Oh yeah cause there is so much to do outside the base." I said sarcastically, and he rubbed my hair. "Hey! Your gonna make Itachi mad! Go do your mission i know how to take care of myself!"

"Like the time you got lost in the woods?" Kisame pointed out and I stuck out my tongue.

"I wasn't lost." I pouted, "I was exploring."

"Ah sure you were." Kisame chuckled and slowly kissed my lips. "I'll see you when I get back. No burning down the base Ne?"

"Oh darn, and here me and tobi were planning on going pyro maniacs," I said and kisame only laughed, as he turned and began to leave.

"So three days to a week unsupervised" Tobi looked at me curiously, "This is gonna be fun..."

OKAY I am Late late late! My bad. I've just been super distracted lately! However I am hopeing to have the next couple chapters posted together and quickly so yeah hopefully that'll work.

Ok explanations...Inarizushi truly is madara's favorite food while roe is his least favorite!

_Inarizushi_ (稲荷寿司?) is a pouch of fried tofufilled with usually just sushi rice. It is named after the Shinto god Inari who is believed to have a fondness for fried tofu. The pouch is normally fashioned as deep-fried tofu (油揚げ, abura age). Regional variations include pouches made of a thin omelette (帛紗寿司, fukusa-zushi or 茶巾寿司, chakin-zushi). It should not be confused with _inari maki_, which is a roll filled with flavored fried tofu. A very large version, sweeter than normal and often containing bits of carrot, is popular in Hawaii, where it is called "cone sushi".

**Roe** or **hard roe** is the fully ripe internal ovaries[_citation needed_] or egg masses of fish and certain marine animals, such as shrimp, scallop and sea urchins. As a seafood, roe is used both as a cooked ingredient in many dishes and as a raw ingredient. I kinda don't blame him for disliking it.

So yeah thats about it... by the way if you have a question go ahead and it. ^-^ Oh yah prepare fore rendomness in the next couple of chapters!


End file.
